Something Else Entirely
by amandahayley
Summary: Jade West has been seeing Beck Oliver for a couple of years now, but something about the new girl Tori Vega catches her eye. Why can't Jade get Tori out of her mind? Rated T for language, but the rating may change later on due to more explicit content.


**Jade**

I wake up on this stupid Monday morning feeling especially pissed off, for no apparent reason. And of course, I overslept and am going to be late for Sikowitz's class if I don't hurry up and get out my door in the next 5 minutes. So much for today being the first day of my "new life". Some people might say that I'm a bit nasty, mean, callous and heartless, so I've tried readjusting. It's not working.

I'm out the door in 6 minutes; it doesn't take me a long time to get ready in the morning like most girls. I gun the engine of my BMW M6 convertible and drive well above the speed limit just to get to school on time so I don't have to circle around the school to get parking. My dad bought me the convertible as a bribe to leave Hollywood Arts and get a real education. I told him to shove it and kept the car anyway.

The bell rang for first period as I walked into the hallway towards Sikowitz's classroom. I half run to the door and as I push it open my eyes fall upon a brown haired girl rubbing her arm all over my boyfriend, Beck. She must be new, because I've never seen her in the class before, and believe me, I would have noticed if she were. My automatic response was rude, of course, and I think I succeeded in scaring her away from him. I sat down in my usual seat next to Beck, but I couldn't help but look over at the Latina who just had her hands all over my man. Sikowitz introduces her as Tori, probably short for Victoria I think to myself. She's actually pretty, beautiful even. I tear my eyes away and vaguely hear Sikowitz call my name to choose actors for an improv scene. I choose Beck, of course, Cat, Eli and without even thinking, Tori.

"Shit" I think to myself. Why did I have to pick the new girl? Why didn't I just pick Andre like I normally would have?

"Fuck it" I think and decide to be good old Jade and torment the poor girl by forcing her to play a dog in our scene. Before I know it, I'm pouring coffee on her head and watching her run out of the room crying.

"Jade, what was up with that? Why'd you pour coffee on Tori?" Andre asked me.

The problem was that I didn't know. I didn't know what it was about her that made me act without thinking. Instead of saying that, I went with "She was flirting with Beck!"

The day went by extremely slow after Tori ran out and I couldn't stop thinking about her. I felt bad for what I did, and I couldn't even understand why I did it. Man, I really have to stop thinking about her.

Finally, the bell rings signaling the end of the day and I grab Beck by the hand and pull him into my BMW and floor it out of the parking lot. There's no way I'm spending more time than I have to in that hellhole they call a school.

We pull up to my house and walk right in through the front door of my dad's mansion and upstairs to my unnecessarily large room.

"So, what exactly am I doing here, Jade?" Beck asked.

"Shh, I'm trying to think, should we watch The Scissoring again, or Saw?" I answer.

"Babe, we've watched The Scissoring eleven times and you've seen every Saw movie. Can we please talk about what happened today?" he says.

"What's there to talk about, Beck?" I snap back at him.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you poured coffee on an innocent girl's head because you though she was flirting with me? You can get so jealous sometimes Jade," Beck retorts.

"Listen, I'm not jealous, okay? I just don't appreciate pretty brunettes rubbing their arm on my boyfriend."

"Whatever you say, Jade. I just don't think she deserved a cup of coffee being poured on her head. You don't own me, okay? I'm not your property," Beck barks.

"I really am not in the mood to have this fight, Beck. I think you should go. You know your way out," I say to him coldly.

"Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow," he says and kisses me on the head before exiting my room.

I lie down on my bed and stare at the ceiling for a good 10 minutes before I doze off to sleep.

I wake up the next morning to the sound of my alarm at 7:30. Well, at least I won't be late today. I jump into my car 10 minutes later and start the engine.

By the time I get to school it's 7:55 and I casually walk to Sikowitz's classroom. When I get there he's announcing that we'll be playing Alphabet improv today, a game that I am absolutely fantastic at- I always win. Tori asks almost immediately if she could run the improv. A knot ties in my stomach when I hear her call my name. It's me, Andre, Beck, Tori and Cat. As the game goes on, everyone's eliminated except for me, Tori and Beck, but he's "passed out" on the floor so it's just Tori and me. She got me so frustrated that I actually forgot the next letter and blurt out a stupid retort to her sentence and had to be eliminated. That left Tori and Beck on stage. Within seconds Beck is standing up and Tori is telling him to kiss her. I didn't even know what to think so I just sat there with my mouth open. It was a quick kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.

Something in my stomach churned. Hate towards this new girl named Tori? Sorrow because my boyfriend was kissing someone else right in front of me? Jealousy, since Beck was kissing another girl?

No, it was something else. Something else entirely. And it scares me to death.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I absolutely love Jori and I really wanted to write about them. I'm not planning on following the storyline of the show, I just liked starting from when Jade officially first saw Tori. Also, I'll probably be going back and forth between Jade and Tori's points of view. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
